The present invention relates to a system for transplanting young plants from seedling trays to larger trays.
In the prior art, complicated systems have been developed to transplant plants from a seedling plug tray, where they have initially germinated, to a larger flat tray where they will have more room to grow. These systems have been unduly complicated, and have sometimes injured the seedlings. These systems have also not been able to rapidly transplant the large number of seedling in a typical seedling tray.
Further, the prior art has not been easily adaptable for use with varying trays and plants. Also, in the prior art, pointed members have often been used to force the seedlings out of the seedling tray compartments. These pointed members have sometimes damaged the young seedlings and their roots.
It would be desirable to develop a plant transplant system which can quickly and accurately transplant plants from a seedling tray to a larger tray. Further, it would be desirable to develop such a system which can transplant the plants without damaging the seedlings. It would also be desirable to develop such a system which is adaptable to various sizes and types of trays and plants.